


The Camera Eye: The Boy in the Pumpkin Coach

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [33]
Category: DIAURA, Lycaon (Band), MEJIBRAY, Royz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Frottage, M/M, Orgy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subaru attends the social event of the year for the indie porn industry, the Suicide Ball. He’s been briefed on what to expect, but the evening is still full of surprises - including a certain beautiful stranger and an unusual form of entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camera Eye: The Boy in the Pumpkin Coach

**Author's Note:**

> Royz belongs to B.P. Records, Mejibray belongs to White Side Group, DIAURA belongs to Ains, Lycaon belongs to Vogue Entertainment, I own the story only. Written for the Orgies square of my Season of Kink card. MiA’s presence in this fic - indeed, his addition to the series - was inspired by [](http://hamhamheaven.livejournal.com/profile)[hamhamheaven](http://hamhamheaven.livejournal.com/)'s terrific futuristic urban fantasy series, [By Any Other Name](http://jrockyaoi.livejournal.com/9387776.html) \- her MiA has a quite different life than the one here, but her story inspired me to investigate the J-rocker behind the character.

Subaru sat in a kitchen chair in Yuuki and Yo-ka’s apartment, being very patient and still as Yuuki did his makeup. He wondered quietly if his friend might have a second career as a stylist in his future, because he was as adept at this as any of the pros.

“Remember, this isn’t just another party tonight,” Yuuki said. “The Suicide Ball is probably the biggest indie gay porn event of the year. There’s going to be cameras all over the place - and not just the bloggers. The trade press. Hell, last year we had some mainstream porn publications there.” (Given what the mainstream porn industry usually thought of the gay male end of things, this was no small statement).

“Has it always been called the Suicide Ball?” Subaru said, the words coming out muffled as he tried to move his mouth as little as possible.

“It’s never officially been called that,” said Yo-ka’s voice from the bathroom, where he was doing his own makeup in front of the mirror. “It’s officially the Indie Gay Porn Bloggers Alliance Summer Festival - but who the hell wants to say all that?”

“So here’s what you need to know,” Yuuki said, finishing up Subaru’s eyes and starting on his lips. “Performer-wise, everyone is going to be there. I mean, everyone. If they’re currently working indies, they’ll at least put in an appearance. Even guys who are with major companies and got their start in indies are going to show up. That means you’re going to have competition for the attention of the reporters. Make sure you work the crowd - I’ll point out the most important guys to you, make sure you smile and say hi. You’ve got your first major starring role coming out soon, you need to make an impression.”

Subaru could only make an “eeehhh” noise in the back of his throat, since his lips were very much being painted at the moment.

“Remember, these guys don’t just give publicity to your videos,” Yuuki continued. “They’re the ones who decide the Newcomer of the Year Award. That award means something. Just about everyone who’s won it has gone on to a successful career.”

“This guy won it two years ago,” Yo-ka said, sticking his head out of the bathroom and pointing his eyeliner at Yuuki.

“And rumor has it that they’re not just presenting it during their Christmas party this year - it’s going to expand to a full award ceremony. An indie version of the JAVAS.” Yuuki laid down his brushes. “Of course, the rate you’re going? You could be nominated for JAVAS, too.” He picked up a mirror and held it in front of Subaru’s face. “How’s that?”

“Fantastic,” Subaru said. “You’re really good at this, Yuuki.”

“Practice,” he said, laying down the mirror. “When Eros first started, we were doing our own hair, makeup, costumes, you name it. Okay, you look gorgeous.”

Yo-ka came out of the bathroom, his own makeup finally finished. “He’s right,” he said. “You do look gorgeous.”

“Oh, and another thing.” Yuuki moved across the room, his cat trotting at his heels, to where the accessories for his outfit were sitting on the coffee table. “You want to have fun, too. You want to socialize. But remember - you might encounter people who are jealous.”

He continued as he started pulling on black leather gloves. “You’ve gotten a lot of press for a newcomer. And there’s people who are going to question your indie cred because your first starring video’s a PSC co-production. If they give you shit? Tell them you started with Eros for a reason and PSC just picked you up later. If they still give you shit?” He picked up his whip from the table. “I’m not just bringing this for photo ops.”

Subaru leaned back from the whip - Yuuki looked like he meant business with that thing. Usually, it was, indeed, just for photo ops - he knew Yuuki would usually use a flogger, which was much safer, for kinky fun. This time? He wasn’t so sure.

“You might want to take these, too.” Yuuki briefly disappeared into the bedroom, came back with something in his gloved hand and shoved it into Subaru’s pocket. “You never know.”

“Was that . . .” Subaru said.

“Condoms and lube,” Yo-ka said. “It’s a good idea to have them on you at all times, anyway.”

Subaru ran his fingers over the pocket in question. All he could think of was Tomoya - who was working tonight. Would he have been allowed to bring him along as a date if he wasn’t?

They’d continued their relationship in the shadows, not quite ready to be open with their roommates about the fact that they were rapidly becoming, well, much more than friends. On nights when one of them got to sleep in the “Privacy Room,” the other snuck in, and they made love as quietly as possible - no penetrative sex yet, but there was plenty with hands and mouths and just grinding against each other.

They kept talking about slipping off to a love hotel for a few hours - but just hadn’t gotten their schedules together enough to do it yet.

He still had his polyamourous nature, of course. He’d still do things with the friends he’d met in the industry. But . . .a one-night stand with a stranger? That just wasn’t in his cards.

“Okay, are we ready?” Yo-ka said.

“As we’ll ever be.” Yuuki curled the whip around his arm. “We’re taking a cab, because porn stars don’t ride the subway. At least, not when they’re in on-duty porn star mode.”

“I didn’t think we were going to,” Subaru said with a big smile. He could just see Yuuki in his outfit - pink hair, elaborate makeup, tight little black shirt, black leather shorts with garters leading down to his boots, black leather gloves, whip - straphanging next to a bunch of salarymen.

“Let’s move out, then,” Yo-ka said, opening the door. Subaru walked out first and headed for the elevator.

“I feel like I forgot to tell him something,” Yuuki said to Yo-ka when the two had exited the apartment and Yo-ka was locking up. “Something important.”

“You mean, other than the bartenders at these things having a heavy hand with the whiskey and vodka bottles?”

“No, that’s not it - but I probably should mention that.” Yuuki shook his head. “I don’t know. It’ll come to me later.”

“Elevator’s here!” Subaru called, cheerfully.

Yuuki sighed as he followed Subaru into the lift. He was probably worrying about nothing. Whatever it was, he’d think of it later - or maybe it just plain wasn’t as important as he thought it was.

* * *

The Suicide Ball tended to switch locales every year – it was usually held either in the ballroom of a local hotel or in the home of some company’s sugar-daddy benefactor (whether it was wealthy perverts or the Yakuza).

As it turned out, this year it was in the home of Eros Films’ own benefactor, Lord Reginald Ormsby-Hale. At least it was a place Subaru was familiar with. (Maybe a bit too familiar. He still blushed inwardly when he remembered his tryst with Yo-ka in the mansion’s library).

The first thing that greeted him at the door was a pair of waiters with trays of champagne. The second was a clutch of reporters and bloggers shoving recording devices being shoved in his face. He grabbed at the former (the champagne, not the waiters) and just kind of blinked at the latter.

Yuuki leaned over and whispered, “Lucky you – you’re the man of the hour.”

“Subaru,” one of the reporters said, “how do you feel about starring in your first video?”

How did he feel? How was he supposed to feel? Did anyone actually ever answer that question with “Crappy. The film turned out like shit and it sucks?”

“I feel great,” he said. “The script was terrific – we actually held a contest to find a new scriptwriter – and I had the best co-star I could have had.” He smiled at Yo-ka. “Plus, it was nice to sit on a beach in Okinawa for a few days.”

“What do you attribute your fast rise in the industry to?”

“I’ve been working hard. Really hard. Plus, I’ve had some very good guidance. Yuuki, especially, has been a godsend. He’s been with me from the very start of my . . .” He turned his head to see if his mentor had anything to contribute – except Yuuki had been yanked away by another reporter, and Yo-ka had two others interviewing him. Well, it looked like he was on his own, didn’t it?

Good thing he had the champagne. He might need it.

* * *

An hour and 15 minutes and two glasses of the bubbly later, Subaru was starting to feel a little like a pinball. He was bounced from reporter to blogger to reporter, and occasionally one of his interviewers would decide to “introduce him to a few important people.” He’d find himself propelled toward some producer, or director, or old-school porn star, he’d chat with them cheerfully, and then he’d get snatched away by yet another reporter, and the cycle would begin all over again.

He’d lost sight of his friends in the crowd. He had half a mind to try to find them – except every time he set out, he’d get snatched up by another VIP or interviewer.

At around the 90-minute mark, he finally managed to lean against a wall, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He raised his glass and took a long swallow.

“It’s hard work, isn’t it?” said a voice next to him.

Subaru’s eyes snapped open. There, in front of him, was a lanky blond who was the very definition of “elegant Gothic aristocrat.” His hair tumbled in curling waves onto a tailored, yet funky white suit. His face was angular – and yet, incredibly beautiful.

“Being the new boy of the hour, I mean,” the beauty continued. “It was like that for me, too. You need to work the party – but it becomes all work and no party.”

“It’s more exhausting than anything I’ve done on video,” Subaru said. “Yuuki told me some of what to expect, but he didn’t tell me it was going to be this crazy.”

“You sound like you need to sit down for a moment. Come on – there’s a bar and tables in the main ballroom.”

This gorgeous stranger wanted him to have a drink with him? Subaru’s eyes darted to the left and right, looking for his friends. What did he do in a situation like this?

“I promise they’re not going to forget about you if you’re gone for a few minutes,” the newcomer said, nodding his head toward a small throng of press. “Besides, at this point, you’ve earned it.”

Well . . . one drink wouldn’t hurt, right? And it might be good to have a conversation with someone who had, well, been there, who knew what he was going through. Besides - he just needed to sit down, and breathe.

“All right,” he said. “I’m Subaru, by the way.”

“I know,” the other said. “I saw your video – the one you were in with Yuuki.”

“That was the first time I was ever on camera,” Subaru said, looking down. “You know – doing _that_.”

“You’d never know it,” said the other as he led Subaru through the crowds. “You were all-pro.”

“You think so?”

“I know so. You’re a natural. That’s why the industry’s so high on you. There aren’t enough people who are, well, genuine.”

Subaru shook his head. “I still can’t believe it. All the attention. It’s . . .so soon.”

“You’re not used to it?”

Subaru shook his head. “I was always just . . .part of my group of friends, you know? I don’t remember being singled out.”

“You really do have a lot in common with me,” the pretty stranger said.

“What should I call you?” Subaru said as they made their way into the ballroom and his companion managed to find them a table for two. “I mean – what’s your name?”

The blond pulled a chair out for Subaru to sit down. “MiA,” he said. “You can call me MiA. Now, tell me what you want and I’ll get the drinks.”

* * *

Yo-ka was at a table on the far end of the ballroom. At the moment, it was occupied by just himself and Shoya. Kei and Tatsuya had been there as well, but they’d gone off to talk to some guy who’d been with Eros way back in the day.

“That crazy lady hasn't come back yet, has she?” Shoya craned his head and looked back through the crowd.

“She wasn’t crazy – she was just drunk,” Yo-ka replied. “She was already two sheets to the wind when she arrived at the party.”

“She was grabbing me like I was a stuffed animal,” Shoya said.

“You mean, you don’t like that kind of thing?” Yo-ka looked amused.

“I don’t when it’s crazy, drunk ladies doing it!” Shoya replied. “Where’s Yuuki, anyway? I haven’t seen him all night.”

“Upstairs in one of the bedrooms, no doubt,” Yo-ka said. “And not alone. He ran into Hiro almost as soon as he got here. He always says that Hiro’s his favorite co-star other than me.”

“Um, yeah, I’ve seen the scenes they’ve done,” Shoya said. “I believe it.”

“So I told him to go have fun – but practice what he preached to Subaru. He’s got to talk to the bigwigs and the press at some point during the night.”

“Speaking of Subaru . . .” Shoya leaned over. “Isn’t that him over there? Who’s that he’s with?”

Yo-ka leaned over. “Oh, yeah, that’s him, all right. At least he looks like he’s having fun. And that’s . . .” His eyes widened. “Holy SHIT.”

“What?” Shoya nearly fell out of his chair leaning over to see better.

“MiA,” Yo-ka said. “He’s with fucking MIA.”

“You mean . . .” Shoya said. “THAT MiA? Performer-of-the-year MiA?”

“Yes,” Yo-ka said. “Performer of the Year 2014.” Performer of the Year was the association’s other major award, given to more experienced stars. “Highest-grossing indie porn star last year. Model for goth and punk clothing brands. Yep, THAT MiA.”

“Damn,” Shoya said. “How’d Subaru luck out like that?”

“He’s cute and sparkly, that’s how,” Yo-ka said. Well, he thought, so much for having Subaru’s company at any time during the evening. He looked . . . well, fascinated with his companion.

“I’m cute, too,” Shoya said.

“You’re not sparkly,” Yo-ka retorted.

“I could be if I wanted to,” said Shoya. “Got some glitter?”

Yo-ka took a drink of his beer and looked across the room. Subaru, you really were made for this industry, he thought. There was no doubt in his mind that his friend-and-part-time-lover had fallen hard for his roommate, Tomoya – that was very obvious during their conversations while in Okinawa.

But like everyone else in the crazy, polyamourous world of porn, his heart was still a multi-lane highway – and one lane seemed to be currently very much occupied by a certain lanky blond.

* * *

Subaru had one hand on the pocket where his phone was, just in case he got a message from Tomoya – same as just about every night in recent memory. His roommate was still at the forefront of his emotions.

But that didn’t mean he wasn’t mesmerized by the man next to him.

Right away, it became very obvious that MiA wasn’t the kind of person you could easily take your eyes off of. He was, well, breathtaking. He seemed to hold himself with class and elegance.

But at the same time, he seemed very much a natural. Very much unaffected, very “real” – despite the fact that he and his core group of friends had pretty much singlehandedly created the current indie porn boom.

“They coined the term Suicide Boys to describe us,” he said. “Well, mostly Tsuzuku and Meto, since they had most of the tattoos and piercings. And then the press started using it beyond guys who were working for Avalon Video” – the company he and his friends belonged to.

“Were you with Avalon since it started?” Subaru said.

“Just about. We all knew our producer - the guy who stated the company - from pretty far back. We were working in various aspects of the fashion and design industries – goth, punk, that sort of thing. And we needed something to do to make money while we were getting our careers started, so . . .” He shrugged.

“That’s kind of how it happened for me,” Subaru said. “Only I needed money for paying off college.”

“You have a degree? Were you going into design, too?”

“Well, sort of,” Subaru said. “I want to go into game design. So does . . .” His hand reached down for the phone again. “Well, my roommates and I all want to.”

“Isn’t it that way with all of us?” MiA said, leaning over the table. “We start out doing something else, we end up here. And once we’re here, we feel like we belong. Because, face it – how many industries will really let you be yourself?”

Subaru clutched the phone tighter. Oh, yes . . .porn let him be himself, all right. It was the only place in the world where someone like him could be half-expecting a text from someone he was falling in love with . . .and yet still be wondering what the beauty next to him looked like under his exquisite clothes. What his skin would feel like. What kind of sounds he’d make in the heat of passion.

Outside the porn industry, Subaru knew, he’d be considered shameless. A man-whore. But here . . . it was just normal.

And to think earlier this evening, he was thinking that the last thing in the world he wanted was a one-night stand. He thought of what was in his OTHER pocket – the condoms and lube.

Maybe Yuuki knew him better than he knew himself.

“What were you like before you did this?” Subaru said. “Before you got into porn?”

“A lot more shy,” MiA said. “And a lot less confident. But when people started seeing my videos and calling me beautiful - it made a big difference. I started looking in the mirror and liking what I was seeing - inside and out - for the first time.”

“I’m glad,” Subaru said. “I’m glad you could find yourself in the industry. Because, well . . .” He looked away again.

“You’re finding yourself in it, too?”

Subaru looked up at him. “More like I’m finding pieces of myself I never knew were lost.”

Yes, he was feeling very comfortable with everything right now – himself, the other man, the situation in general. The throngs of reporters seemed miles away now, gone and forgotten.

* * *

It was nearly midnight, and the two men were still together.

They’d left the ballroom when MiA had suggested that they “make the rounds.” He’d introduced Subaru to some well-connected people in the industry, and he’d been able to have more leisurely conversations with them than during the frantic rounds of before.

Now, they were walking down a corridor toward the back of the house. “I’ve never been back here before,” Subaru said.

“But you’ve been in this house before?”

“We came here to get backing for Heart of the Ocean – Yo-ka and I and our producer. We mostly saw the main office suite and, um, the library.”

“Something happened in there, didn’t it?” MiA said, picking up on Subaru’s tone of voice.

“The library? Well, Yo-ka and I were waiting, and we were bored, and . . .”

MiA suddenly threw an arm around Subaru’s shoulders and hugged him. “I knew there was something I liked in you. You’re innocent, but you’ve also got an adventurous heart.”

“You think so?” They had reached the end of the corridor – which terminated in what seemed to be a balcony of some sort, with long, curving staircases leading down from either side. “Oh – what’s this?”

MiA suddenly moved behind him, wrapping his arms around Subaru’s waist. “A very good viewing spot.”

“For what?”

“Did Yuuki tell you how the Suicide Ball ends?”

Subaru shook his head. “Just about the people I’d be talking to.”

“It ends in what we call The Proving Ground. It’s when novices in the industry decide to impress the directors, and producers, and experienced stars. You might call it a spontaneous performance. If the ball is held in a hotel, The Proving Ground is held in a suite, and word gets around about where to go to watch. Because the people who’ve made it either watch - or just leave before it starts. It’s only those trying to get established who are expected to participate. You’re able to bypass it because you moved up in the industry so quickly.”

“So . . . that’s why Yuuki said people would be jealous of me at this party. Because I don’t have to do - whatever this is,” Subaru said. He thought about his mentor’s resolve to protect him – and then realized he hadn’t seen Yuuki all evening. He felt a small pang of guilt. “Just what is the Proving Ground, anyway? You said it’s a performance of some sort . . .”

MiA laughed, his arms tightening around him. “You really are innocent, aren’t you?” He leaned over further, so his lips were right up against the novice star’s ear, and whispered, “It’s an orgy.”

“A . . . a . . . what?”

“Move closer,” MiA said. “Down there is a sunken ballroom – down one level below the house. The guy who described it to me said it was intended to be a noiseproof area for private parties. It’s the perfect place for an orgy to happen.”

Subaru peered over the railing, almost afraid of what he was going to see there. How the hell was something like this organized? You didn’t exactly put it all over Twitter - “Orgy tonight, sunken ballroom at the rear of the Suicide Ball! Bring Your Own Lube!”

Sure enough, there was a ballroom down there. Not quite as big as the one where they’d had drinks, but decently sized. Someone had thoughtfully strewn cushions and pillows all over the floor, knowing very well what was going to happen there.

On the pillows were a dozen or so male bodies, all naked, all interlocked.

Subaru drew in a long breath, his eyes opening wide. His eyes focused on a young man with brightly dyed red hair, about his age, who was on his knees, his mouth open and wrapped around the cock of a much taller man with spiky blond hair.

The redhead was going about his task with enthusiasm, head bobbing up and down as the cock slid in and out of his painted lips . . . and he didn’t miss a beat as a third man sidled up beside him and grabbed his hand, placing it on his cock. The redhead just began stroking, matching the rhythm of his sucking.

And then there was a multi-tattooed guy behind the guy getting sucked, pushing his fingers in and out of the blond’s ass . . . and a man behind _him_ , leaning over to bite and lick the upturned bottom in front of him . . .

A short distance away, there were four men in a cluster on a couple of cushions, one of them on his hands and knees, taking two guys at once, one plunging in out of his mouth, the other fucking his ass . . . and there was another man behind the guy who was getting sucked, fucking _him_.

They were all moving together like a machine, each thrusting, pumping, cocks sliding in and out of openings, mouths and asses eagerly receiving. The air was filled with the scent of the sweat which glistened on all of their bodies, making them all look ethereal, like a kinetic sculpture of divine beings.

And then, there were the sounds. Oh, God, the sounds. A symphony of moans, of low grunts of pleasure, of flesh sliding against and hitting flesh . . . and the occasional gasp of “Oh, yes!” or “Fuck, fuck, don’t stop . . .”

Subaru leaned over further, hands gripping the railing like iron. He’d watched other performer’s videos, of course. He’d seen twosomes and threesomes and foursomes. But never, ever had he seen anything like what was stretched out before him.

It was sex in its purest, rawest form. It removed all emotion, all attachment, everything but need. It was total anonymity, reducing everyone to each other’s sex toys, just holes and probes to bring pleasure.

It was also hot as hell.

The redhead was handling three men now, one in his mouth, one in each hand, not losing his rhythm at all, stroking both cocks as his head moved backward, the hardness slipping through his pretty lips. The men were all moaning and praising his talents and groping each other while they were at it, hands sliding over one another’s chests, finding and stroking nipples . . . Subaru’s eyes followed one hand that seemed to have a special technique in pinching and stroking and kneading . . .

And then a loud moan drew his attention to the cushions, where the man who was being double-fucked seemed to be getting close to climax, his body trembling as the two men plundered him harder and faster, the man who was bringing up the rear, fucking the one who was being sucked, moaning louder as well . . .

Subaru’s mind was going into overdrive, envisioning himself down there, being ravished from front and back, cocks plundering him, filling him completely, making him feel like he was nothing but a vessel for their pleasure . . .

But as the fantasy took shape, it wasn’t just anonymous guys doing it. It was Tomoya in front of him, pushing into his mouth, and MiA behind him, fucking him hard, and Yuuki and Yo-ka were on either side of him, their hands roaming over his body as he was ravished . . .

He stood rooted to the spot, sweat dampening his clothes, hands clutching the railing so tight his knuckles were white, eyes fastened on the writhing bodies, thinking his cock may never have felt harder before in his life.

* * *

Yuuki sauntered through the remains of the party, drink in hand. Well, he’d fulfilled his obligations. He’d said hi to the press, talked up the movers and shakers. He’d turned on the charm full-force, flirted, even spanked one particularly enthusiastic blogger who’d bent over for him.

These people presented the Performer of the Year award, after all. He wanted to make sure he was in the running.

Of course, he’d spent the first part of the evening sequestered with Hiro. Which was where he would have gladly spent the entire evening. The man was, well . . . extraordinary wasn’t a strong enough word. Something like a minor miracle was more like it.

He noticed Yo-ka sitting in the parlor on a love seat, with a small group consisting of Shoya, Kei and Satoshi. He plunked down next to his lover and wrapped an arm around him. “Hi, baby,” he said. “Did you have a good time?”

“I know you did,” Yo-ka said.

“You know me too well,” Yuuki said. “Or rather, you know him too well.”

“Hiro again?” Satoshi said.

“But of course,” Yuuki replied. “Did you expect anything else?”

“No, because I’ve seen you when you get told he’s co-starring with you. You’re like a little girl.” Satoshi jumped to his feet, pulled an overly-dramatic gasping face and brought his hands to his cheeks. “Oh, my God, Hiro?” he said in a high-pitched, squeaky voice. “I’m going to be co-starring with Hiro? REALLY?” Everyone laughed – except Yuuki.

“You have your favorites, too,” Yuuki said.

“Yes, I do,” Satoshi retorted. “I just don’t throw spazz attacks over them. Where is Hiro, anyway?”

“He left right before midnight,” Yuuki said. “They were going to a club, him and his friends. Wanted to know if I wanted to come, I told him I needed to wait for Yo-ka and Subaru.”

“A lot of people left right before midnight,” Shoya said. “They don’t want their reputations associated with you-know-what.”

“Like you never participated in it?” Yo-ka said.

“Like YOU never did?” Shoya said. “They said you were the star of the Proving Ground a couple of years ago.”

Yuuki suddenly jumped up, a look of horror on his face. “Oh, my GOD! That’s what I forgot to tell him!”

“Forgot to tell who?” Satoshi said.

“Subaru! I forgot to warn him about the Proving Ground! Oh, my God, I have to find him!” Yuuki began to rush off.

“Relax,” Satoshi said, grabbing the back of Yuuki’s shirt. “He’s fine.”

“How do you know that?”

“He’s with MiA. He knows damn well what goes on here. He’s not going to let Subaru get used as a piece of meat.”

“WHAT?” Yuuki whirled around so fast his shirt nearly got torn. “MiA? He’s with MiA?”

Everyone else nodded. “He picked him up in the middle of the party,” Yo-ka said. “We saw them in the ballroom. Haven’t seen them since.”

“When did this happen?” Yuuki looked near-frantic.

“When you were upstairs having a good time with Hiro,” Satoshi replied.

“Now I really have to find him,” Yuuki said, starting off again – only to be caught by Yo-ka this time, who stood up and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Relax, baby,” Yo-ka said. “He’s fine. You don’t have to watch out for him every second, you know. It’s not like he got picked up by some creeper. Subaru can look out for himself. He’s probably upstairs with MiA as we speak and you two can compare I-got-laid stories later.”

Yuuki let out a big sigh. “I’m acting like an overprotective dad, aren’t I?”

“Well, yes,” Yo-ka said. “But that’s okay. We’ll let you.”

“Fuck,” Yuuki sighed as Yo-ka guided him back to the seat. “I guess we’ll just have to wait for him now.”

But part of him was still worried about his protégée. What if he’d gotten separated from MiA and gotten caught up in the mess of the Proving Ground?

* * *

Subaru wasn’t in the Proving Ground. He was perched above it. And he definitely wasn’t separated from MiA. The tall blond was behind him, arms around his waist, cock pressed into his ass, and yes, he was as hard as Subaru himself . . .

And both of them watched as the proceedings spun toward a frenzied end, as the men below them moved harder and faster, the moans becoming a near-roar of lust . . .

The group on the cushions looked like a broken toy now thrusting with herky-jerky movements. The man at the rear was the first to come, yanking out and shooting his load all over the man who was being sucked – who came next, pulling out of the mouth that had been pleasuring him, shooting his load all over the boy’s face, the white droplets clinging to red-shading-to-pink hair.

The central boy himself was next to come, falling forward and crying out, then the man behind him pulled out and coated the ass he’d been ravishing with white.

And across the room, the redhead was getting a come bath too, the man he’d been sucking and one of the ones he was stroking coming almost at once, pouring themselves all over him, just making him stroke the remaining guy harder so he could get more . . . .

Then they were turning the boy over on his back on the floor and giving him his reward for pleasuring them, tongues stroking all over his body, two guys licking his cock at the same time . . .

Subaru felt MiA’s arms leave his waist and his hand being grasped. “Come on,” the lanky blond whispered.

He was led away from the scene on trembling legs, wondering how he was walking, his cock feeling like it was going to explode, his heart pounding. MiA was peeking into rooms, looking for something, anything that might meet their needs . . .

Subaru was yanked into something that looked like a lady’s dressing room. There was a big armchair at the end of the room – and it was all they needed.

The men fell into each other’s arms, kissing hungrily, tongues pushing toward each other immediately, hands pulling at one another’s clothing. Subaru got MiA’s pants unzipped, his shirt unfastened, and he pushed fabric aside and down, his fingers encountering a navel ring as he did.

Oh, God, oh, God, MiA had a belly piercing? As if Subaru needed something to make him even hotter . . .

Their pants slid down, and MiA fell into the chair, pulling Subaru onto his lap. Subaru straddled him, shifting so their cocks would rub against each other, they needed hard and fast contact and they needed it right now . . .

They began to thrust and grind, rubbing against each other as Subaru leaned over, kissing MiA hard, hands roaming the other man’s torso, trying to quickly learn the contours of flesh he’d enough about all night.

The smooth, smooth skin over taught muscle passed under his fingers, and he found a nipple, caressing it, making MiA arch up against him and moan louder – and retaliate by biting Subaru’s neck, his tongue sweeping up it in a long, wet line.

Their hips churned faster, both of them letting out the same kind of deep, low noises the men in the orgy were making, and Subaru’s head was filled with fantasy again, of being on his hands and knees as one man after another took his turn with him – Yuuki thrusting into him first, pumping in and out of his ass, and then pulling out just before Yo-ka entered him, his cock plundering Subaru hard and fast, until he left him and MiA took over, and yes, Subaru could imagine how this cock rubbing against his would feel inside him, so big and hard and relentless . . .

MiA gripped his ass, squeezing it, pulling him even closer, and Subaru thrust against him harder, rubbing them together, feeling a tightness in his belly, knowing his climax would happen quickly, but he needed it, he needed it so badly . . .

Those fingers were moving over his bottom, caressing it, tracing the cleft, dipping inside just a little, raising the promise of penetration . . .

Subaru cried out, his orgasm exploding violently, his come pouring onto MiA’s body, and MiA arched up against him, letting go as well, and the pleasure sounds he made were long and low and delicious . . .

Subaru fell against him, and they both breathed heavily, clinging to each other, trembling, recovering from an intense experience – not just what had happened between them, but the show that had preceded it.

They kissed, softly. “You’re as delicious as I thought you’d be,” MiA said, softly.

“Mmm . . .” Subaru just buried his face in the crook of the other man’s neck and breathed in the heady scent of some spicy, sexy cologne, artfully used, mixing with the musk and sweat of sex.

“I was hoping you’d be here,” MiA said. “Ever since I saw your video, I wanted to meet you.”

His words were going straight to Subaru’s heart. Oh, God, he could feel the beginnings of an addiction to this man. Just when he was falling in love . . . well, he always knew this could happen, right? He knew this was his nature.

But he couldn’t let this overwhelm what was growing with Tomoya. He knew what was most important.

He raised his head. “MiA . . . you’re . . . I want to see you again so much, but . . .”

“But . . . what?”

“There’s . . . there’s this guy, my roommate . . . I mean, I’m not exclusive with him, I’m, well, one of those guys who’s . . .”

“Ssssh.” MiA put his fingers on his lips, silencing him. “I know. I know what everyone in the industry is like. And I’m not asking for forever. Just . . .whatever we can give each other.” He kissed Subaru’s temple.

“I know,” Subaru said. Yes, he could do this, couldn’t he? He knew how to separate the needs of his body from the needs of his heart. Hell, he could probably separate the needs of different parts of his heart, too.

Yuuki and Yo-ka had their places in his life. MiA would have his place, too. Nothing would diminish the fact that Tomoya was rapidly starting to occupy his life’s center.

“You came with friends, didn’t you?” MiA said. “You have to leave with them.”

“Yes.” Subaru felt his heart sinking. The magical evening was coming to an end.

“Give me your phone, then,” MiA said. “We need to exchange contacts.”

Subaru scrambled around on the floor for his discarded pants. He plunged his hand in the pocket – but instead of the phone, he withdrew the condoms and lube. “Oh . . .” He blushed a little. He didn’t want MiA thinking he’d come here to get laid!

MiA laughed, putting his hand over Subaru’s. “We’ll use those another time,” he said.

Subaru just gave him a smile – for a couple of reasons. Because he was unruffled, and because there was definitely going to be a next time.

By the time they dressed and made their way back to the main part of the house, the place was deathly silent. Just about all the occupants – including the orgy participants – had made their way out.

They paused down the hall from the front parlors. “Those are your friends?” MiA said.

Subaru nodded.

“I’ll say goodnight here, then.” MiA kissed him. “It was a beautiful evening, Subaru.”

“It was,” he said. “Thank you . . . for everything.”

He watched the other man turn and slip out a side exit, pulling out his phone – probably to call his ride. Subaru imagined a star of his caliber probably had cars on call.

Sighing, he headed for the parlor – where everyone except Yuuki and Yo-ka had left. They were both looking at their phones, and they stood up when Subaru walked in.

“So where have you been?” Yo-ka said, teasingly.

“Um . . .” Subaru blushed.

“It’s okay.” Yo-ka wrapped an arm around him. “I won’t pry. Yuuki might, though.”

“I won’t,” Yuuki said.

“We might pry about his evening, though,” Yo-ka said.

“The hell you will,” Yuuki replied. Then, to Subaru . . . “Did you have a good time?”

Subaru smiled and nodded.

“Good. That’s all that matters.”

“You’re not going to pry?” Subaru said.

“I don’t need to,” Yuuki replied.

“You’ll still swap stories when we get home,” Yo-ka said - since Subaru was going to be spending the night with them.

“The hell we will,” said Yuuki - but gave his lover a wink. If Yo-ka wanted the details, he’d gladly share them.

The group went outside and got a cab. The evening was coming to a satisfying end.

* * *

Subaru walked into the Eros Films office the next day – to see his boss enthusiastically leaping out from behind his desk and grabbing his hand.

“Wonderful!” the boss said. “You were fantastic, Subaru!”

“I . . . I was?”

“You scored a massive hit at the Suicide Ball. Everyone’s talking about you. Everyone!” He handed Subaru his iPad. “See?”

He flipped through the open tabs of the browser in front of him. Each one showed a different porn blog – and each one spotted a picture of him. “Oh, my God . . .”

“But that’s not the best part,” the boss said. “Want to know what it was?”

Subaru shook his head.

“We got a call from Avalon Video this morning. It seems that MiA really, really wants to work with you, and they’re willing to loan him to us. He’s even willing to do one of the PSC co-productions if you’re in it with him – and he HATES the majors!”

Subaru was about to reply – when he got a message on his phone. He handed the iPad back to the boss. “Excuse me,” he said, pulling his phone out. “But that’s . . . incredible. Wow!”

“Wow is right,” the boss said. “You have ARRIVED, if MiA wants to work with you!”

Subaru looked at his phone. It was from MiA. “We’re going to work together,” he wrote. “I want our first all-the-way time together to be for the cameras. I can’t wait to see you again.”

Subaru closed his eyes, feeling a warmth spreading through his heart. MiA wasn’t going to be in the center of his life, but he definitely was going to stake his place on the edges.

“You’re the Cinderella of the industry, Subaru,” the boss said. “You’ve surpassed even my every expectation for you.”

Cinderella? That was an apt metaphor. He’d gone to the ball and been swept off his feet by a prince. And now, that prince had come calling with one hell of a glass slipper – a collaboration that would ensure, beyond any shadow of a doubt, that Subaru would never have to participate in a public orgy to prove his worth.

He put his phone away and smiled at his boss. “Well, let’s contact PSC and see if there’s anything that he and I can be together in,” he said. “We might as well go big with this, right?”

“Now you’re talking,” the boss said. “I like your enthusiasm, Subaru. That’s one reason you’re becoming a star.”

Enthusiasm? Well, that was a part of it. Like he’d told the press last night, he was working hard for his success. Support was another part of it – he definitely wouldn’t be where he was now without Yuuki and Yo-ka.

But sometimes, it took lucky magic – like being in the right place at the right time. Like being in just the right spot last night for MiA to see him.

And when that happened, you could feel like you’d just had a visit from a fairy godmother.  



End file.
